


Sanity

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Series: M*A*S*H stuff [3]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Korean War, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Speculation, Surgery, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: No-one around here was really sane. Not anymore.
Relationships: Father Francis Mulcahy & Sherman Potter
Series: M*A*S*H stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> Oops this is a random MASH drabble that I've had in my notes for ages and thought I had already posted :/.
> 
> So basically this whole fic is based off of one tiny teeny weeny barely worth noticing action in GFA where Mulcahy puts his hand on Potter's arm. Idk why I latched on to that but i guess we just haven't seen Mulcahy be very intimate with anyone.
> 
> Enough rambling, enjoy.

Sane wasn't quite a word you could use around here. People were happy, sad, angry, coping; but no one was quite sane anymore.  
  
Sidney would say that sanity is dependent on the situation and on the person. Colonel Potter claims to be as sane as a horse in a mustard factory. Hawkeye says there's no such thing as sanity.  
  
Late at night, Francis often finds himself having conversations with the wounded and the other staff. On the nights his mind won't rest, its easier to focus on someone else's. Those nights come far too often  
  
Occasionally on those nights Sherman would still be up, having the same problem as himself but not quite the outlet to fix it. The relationship between Francis and Sherman was a strange one. He would be inclined to call it brotherly, except Francis had brothers and this is not what they were like.  
  
No, Francis and Sherman were more like an old married couple. They bickered and bantered like they'd known each other a thousand years, and affectionate but never intimate touches were often shared. Soulmates, one might call it. Platonic soulmates.  
  
Because of this it was no surprise when Francis helped out Sherm in the OR instead of a nurse. The two worked like a well oiled machine, and Francis had a knack for knowing which tool Sherman needed before he did.  
  
The people around camp often joked when they were together, saying 'look, its Father and Dad!' Or something along those lines, but neither man minded, as they truly felt that way.  
  
Two old souls; two lonely soldiers; two troubled hearts; able to warm one another and withstand another night.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and happy new year! - Em <3.


End file.
